This proposal is in response to PAR-02-049 to reduce health disparities among older persons and populations by conducting research to disentangle the effects of socio-economic status, social and environmental factors, health behaviors, and race and ethnicity on health. There has been a steady increase in the number of Afi'ican American custodial grandparents. Many grandparent caregivers experience stress, decreased social and economic well-being and reduced physical health as a result of caregiving. As interest in this area grows, questions as to methods grandparents use to cope with the stress ofcaregiving increase. There is a paucity of data available on the use of religious and spiritual practices among grandparents who raise their grandchildren. Preliminary results suggest that Afi'ican American custodial grandparents are very religious and spiritual, and that religiosity and spirituality may serve as coping mechanisms for grandparents who are primary caregivers for their grandchildren. Research in the area of cognition and aging suggests that there may be differences in the cognitive abilities of those actively involved in social activities. Preliminary results suggest that older African Americans that gave support have higher levels of everyday problem solving abilities. The primary aim of this study is to examine the impact of the social activities many custodial grandparents engage in which include religious activities and activities surrounding raising their grandchildren as a protective factor against the stressors associated with caregiving and a method to enhance their cognitive abilities. While designed primarily to assess the relation between the stressors of custodial grandparenting, religion/spirituality and cognition, the proposed study has clinical and policy implications. Clinically, the results of the proposed study could help identify topics to be addressed in grandparent caregiver support groups, such as problem solving skills and coping skills. It will also aid in assessing the types of practical skills needed to provide care for other. In the realm of policy, the results of the current study could identify the areas of concern for grandparent caregivers, such as obtaining access to medical care for their grandchildren. The research team includes the principal investigator and the consultant. The investigators have prior experience, publications, and preliminary data on working with older African Americans.